There are two types of most widely used dosage forms for oral administration: tablets and capsules. However, such dosage forms have several disadvantages. For example, it is estimated that 50% of the population have problems swallowing tablets (see Seager in Journal of Pharmacol and Pharm. 50, pages 375-382, 1998); especially it is hard for aged persons to swallow tablets or capsules or to medicate children who are unable or unwilling to swallow tablets or capsules. This leads to poor compliance, even non-compliance, with the treatment and thus has a negative impact on the efficacy of the treatment. Many therapeutic agents are bitter. The bitter taste precludes the medication from being easily sprinkled onto food such as applesauce, a commonly used method of administering medications to children. The conventional capsule or tablet dosage form is also inconvenient for the “people on the move” who often do not have access to drinking water or fluids. Chewable tablets comprising taste-masked particles capable of being chewed without experiencing a bitter taste were introduced not too long ago, and these tablets became popular with children.
The bitter drug-containing cores incorporated into chewable tablets have thick coatings of mostly water-insoluble polymers such as ethylcellulose to resist fracture during tablet compression and/or during chewing and concomitant leakage of the bitter active. Consequently, substantially complete release of the drug from such chewable tablets in the gastrointestinal tract may take 2 hours or longer. More recently, orally disintegrating tablet (ODT) dosage forms have been introduced, which rapidly dissolve or disintegrate in the buccal cavity and hence can be taken without water. Such medicines are convenient for all, aged persons, children or “people on the move”.
An ideal orally disintegrating tablet formulation comprising rapidly-dispersing granules and drug-particles (crystals, pellets, granules, or beads containing the drug) with a taste-masking membrane (if required) should rapidly disintegrate on contact with saliva in the oral cavity forming a smooth, easy-to-swallow suspension containing taste-masked drug particles having an average particle diameter of not more than about 400 μm to provide 8 smooth mouthfeel leaving no aftertaste (i.e., little or minimal drug release with a non-gritty or non-chalky taste) until swallowed, and should provide rapid, substantially-complete release upon arrival in the stomach in order to be bioequivalent to the immediate-release reference-listed-drug product.
As indicated earlier, most of the actives in the marketed products are bitter to a varying degree. Typically, to eliminate/minimize drug-release in the oral cavity, the bitter drug substance was taste-masked in the prior art by providing a thick polymer-membrane around the drug particle typically by microencapsulation (coacervation by phase separation) or fluid-bed coating for preparing immediate release dosage forms (chewable tablets, sprinkles, sachets, suspensions). However, coating with water-insoluble polymers such as ethylcellulose (EC), cellulose acetate (CA), cellulose acetate phthalate, polyvinyl acetate, Eudragit® RS, RL, L, S and NE30D polymers, results in slower dissolution profiles and not-too-infrequently results in imparting sustained-release properties.
Several marketed products, which are typically conventional or effervescent based immediate-release dosage forms, have a Tmax of less than an hour and rapid-onset of action. An undesirable consequence of taste-masking in general is the slower release of the drug in the gastrointestinal tract. Eudragit® E (EPO or E100), a copolymer consisting of dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate and neutral methacrylic acid esters with a weight-average molecular weight of 150,000 and a pKa of 6.3, is readily soluble under acidic conditions after protonation of the substituted amino groups. In a neutral or alkaline environment, the polymer swells and the coating film becomes water-permeable and the polymer film slowly erodes and dissolves. The saliva is typically in the pH range of 6.7 to 7.4. Hence, it is likely that one achieves effective taste-masking in the oral cavity for a limited time if the drug core is coated with Eudragit E100/EPO alone or in combination with a water-soluble agent.
From a pharmaceutical and a practical point of view, the inventors of the present invention have examined various methods of taste-masking bitter active pharmaceutical ingredients suitable for incorporation into orally disintegrating tablets having the property of rapidly disintegrating in the buccal cavity and leaving no aftertaste (good creamy mouthfeel) and additionally providing rapid, substantially-complete release of the dose in the stomach, thereby enhancing the probability of achieving bioequivalence to the reference product with a rapid-onset of action. The method of producing taste-masked microparticles (mean particle size of about 100-400 μm) in accordance with the present invention comprising one or more bitter active pharmaceutical ingredients) includes membrane-coating of drug-containing core particles (crystals, microgranules, drug-layered or extruded/spheronized-beads) with a mixture of a water-insoluble polymer, such as ethylcellulose or polyvinyl acetate, and a gastrosoluble polymer, such as Eudragit E100, at a ratio of about 50/50 to 95/5 for a weight gain of not less than about 5% and not more than about 50% by weight, based on total weight of the coated particle. Furthermore, the microparticles prepared in accordance with the present invention can be produced to exhibit the specified criteria (viz., desired particle size distribution, little or minimal release of the bitter active in the mouth (hence no aftertaste), and rapid-release of the dose from the taste-masked microparticles upon entry into the stomach) to be suitable for incorporation into orally disintegrating tablets. In accordance with particular embodiments, both the water-insoluble polymer and the gastrosoluble polymer are dissolved in the same solvent system and sprayed on to drug-containing particles in a fluid-bed coater. Hence, one can expect to find, without going into the mechanism, a random but homogeneous disposition of individual polymer molecules in the membrane. As the gastric fluid rapidly penetrates into the bead-core, one can expect to find microchannels being formed ensuring rapid release of the active.
The taste-masking effectiveness is measured by the percent of the dose released in a simulated saliva fluid at a pH of 6.7-7.4. The smaller the percent release, the more effective the taste-masking. A pharmaceutical composition with a release of not more than 10% of the dose in about 3 minutes in a simulated saliva fluid (the longest anticipated residence time for taste-masked microparticles in the mouth) is considered acceptably taste-masked. On the other hand, the drug release on oral administration is evaluated by measuring the percent of the dose released in an acidic pH of about 1.2. The faster the release of the drug from the taste-masked microparticles in the stomach, the higher the probability of being bioequivalent to the reference product. A release of not less than about 60% of the dose in about 30 minutes in the acidic buffer is considered acceptable for achieving bioequivalence to the reference product.